And Then It All Went To Hell
by The Masked Fox
Summary: Oneshot KagxSessh. It's Kagome's wedding day, and everything seems perfect... and then it all goes to hell with two little words: "I object."


A/N: Hello, my readers, I have updated my story! It now no longer has spelling errors (at least I hope I caught them all), so enjoy :)

And Then It All Went To Hell

Kagome positively glowed. It was her wedding day; the day she had dreamed about for eight long years of pain, sorrow, joy, and adventure. Yes, today was the day she would marry Inuyasha. The whole village was coming out for the event apparently, she didn't really know; she'd been stuck inside all day. Finally, though, it was time.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she made her way slowly to the alter in her heavy and cumbersome uchikake, escorted by her mother and Kaede, as well as a black-clad Inuyasha. This was it; they would finally have their happy ending after so long. As Miroku began the ancient ceremony, Kagome looked over at Inuyasha with love and tenderness shining in her eyes. Everything was perfect. And then two little words shattered her whole world.

"I object."

It was stated, quietly yet firmly, by a deep and powerful voice. Turning angrily, Inuyasha growled at the one who spoke. Curious, Kagome too turned to look and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there, in all his powerful and terrible glory. Frowning, Kaede asked, "On what grounds do ye object, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Inuyasha has been unfaithful to his betrothed," he spat. "It would be dishonorable to allow the ceremony to continue." At this Inuyasha was enraged. How dare his brother come here on this day and accuse him of such! Never mind that it was true. He had no right! "I had the misfortune of witnessing his little tryst in the woods last night," Sesshoumaru continued. "With the dead one, no less."

Kagome's heart shattered into a million pieces. "K-kikyo? How could you Inuyasha?" she implored, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha, his face an open book. She could see truth in his eyes, and compassion for her, but no guilt, and no love.

Rounding on Sesshoumaru she cried, "Why? Why did you do this?" She stumbled over to him angrily, the tears still flowing freely, and began to hit him on the chest, her blows glancing off his chest plate. "Why?" she continued to cry. "I was so happy! And you ruined it!"

He gently gripped her forearms to stop her from hitting him and hurting herself, allowing her to collapse against him until her tears abated. Once she had calmed somewhat, he stepped back and looked down at her. "Inuyasha has disgraced you and dishonored my family. To regain my honor and yours, I will, in his place, wed you myself. Be aware that I do this solely for duty's sake," he said emotionlessly.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha, aghast.

"Silence, Inuyasha, go and find Kikyo, she is the one you love. You have no say in this matter," he hissed back. Sulkily, with his ears laid back, Inuyasha slunk into the forest.

"W-what are you doing, Sesshoumaru?" asked a highly confused and distraught Kagome.

"My honor demands that I right the injustice done to you by my family's blood. There is no other choice, no matter how unwilling either of us is to do this," he explained. Taking his brother's position next to Kagome, Sesshoumaru nodded to Miroku. "You may continue the ceremony," he prompted. Miroku snapped out of the daze he'd been in and nervously picked up where he left off. And so that day a glaring Sesshoumaru and a weeping Kagome were wed; the time traveling miko became the Youkai Lady of the West, and Sesshoumaru became inextricably tied to yet another human female.

   

It had been a week since their wedding and Sesshoumaru had been treating Kagome with a kind of gentle neglect. He was courteous and provided whatever she needed if she but asked, but all she received from him were bland answers to her questions and orders about what she was allowed to do and where she was allowed to go. She never received a kind word or compassionate gesture and it was beginning to drive her mad. She didn't love him and he didn't love her, but was it too much to ask for a few soft words, a gentle look, a reassuring touch? She supposed it was. She was a human miko and he was a Youkai Lord after all, what did she expect? A happy ending? No, not at all. So, she decided she'd avoid him unless absolutely necessary and try to get on with her life.

She went about this in different ways. She had to see him once everyday at the evening meal, but she took her lunch and breakfast at different times than he did. She also avoided his rooms and study, instead escaping outdoors or to the infirmary where she was of some use. The fact that they had separate rooms was a definite help in avoiding him, and the fact that he was very busy. All in all she deemed herself quite successful in her endeavor.

   

A month passed by and they had not seen much of each other. It was early evening; the sun was almost finished setting and the sky was a dark navy blue fading to black. Kagome sat in her room in her nightgown and brushed her long inky hair as she gazed out over the garden at the fireflies that were beginning to come out. The scene was so peaceful and serene that for once Kagome felt content; a feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long time. And then, a knock sounded on her shoji.

Sighing, she put down her brush and stood, walking quietly over to the door. She slid it open and was taken aback for a moment by what she saw. She was confused. Why in the world would Sesshoumaru be outside her door, after one month, and at this time of night? "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly, by way of inquiring what he was doing there and what he wanted.

"May I come in, my Lady?" She cocked her head to the side. Whatever did he want?

"Yes my Lord, please come in," she replied and stepped aside. He followed her in and looked at her solemnly.

"It is time we solidify our union with the youkai mating ceremony," he told her.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked uncertainly. His answer was to kiss her gently yet insistently upon he lips. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart attempted to escape her chest. What had prompted that? Not like she was complaining. Inuyasha had kissed her before, but never did it feel like this. Maybe that should tell her something. She gasped when he broke the kiss and moved down her jaw to her throat and then to the junction of her throat and shoulder, leaving soft kisses as he went.

Her trembling hands rested on his shoulders as he nuzzled against her skin. "Se-Sesshou-maru?" she gasped.

"Hush," he purred. "We must do this together. Place your mouth where mine is," he directed. Slowly and timidly she leaned forward and slid the edge of his kimono and juban off his shoulder. Her mouth hovered over his skin, her breath hot and heavy. She sighed and nuzzled him back before cautiously placing a quick kiss on his pale flesh. "Good. Now, on three you must bite down until you break the skin. I will not lie to you, it is going to hurt for both of us," he warned her. She nodded slowly and readied herself, placing her blunt human teeth on his neck. She felt him draw back a bit and then he began to count. "One… two… three," he said and together they bit into the other.

Kagome felt the skin break and warm coppery blood fill her mouth. Not knowing what to do, she swallowed haltingly and drew back. Her own shoulder ached with a dull pain, but it was being mitigated by the soothing laps of Sesshoumaru's tongue. Tentatively, she began to do the same, cleaning his wound carefully. "In blood bind us," he whispered between licks, and suddenly she could feel him. He was there, in the back of her mind. Now they shared a bond unbreakable save by death. It was odd, but strangely comforting.

He ceased his ministrations and drew back from her, his gold eyes capturing hers in the dark. "This mark lets any human or youkai know who we belong to. Our honor is restored," he informed her before turning to go. Her eyes widened and she reached out before she could think about what she was doing and grasped his arm. He stopped and glanced back at her. Through the link he felt her longing, her hurt, and his instinct was to comfort her, his mate. So, just once, he gave in to his instincts.

Sesshoumaru turned and took her in his arms, stroking her hair with one clawed hand as he kissed her softly on the forehead. She gripped his kimono like it was her life line and pulled him down to capture his lips with hers. Their passionate embrace ignited a raging fire within them that would not be extinguished, and somewhere in their heated touches they had ended up on her futon sans their garments. He growled in pleasure as she ran her hands over his body, her touch hot like liquid fire, and took delectation from her soft mewling as he explored her luscious body. How could someone so small have such tempting curves, such soft skin? He couldn't get enough.

Kagome took her time acquainting herself with his body, drowning her nervousness with passion. She was caught in the moment, and even though this was her first time she felt no fear; she was too enamored with the way she made him growl, the way his hair felt like silk, how his eyes smoldered for her. His body was burning, his muscles were toned, and the way he kissed her senseless… she couldn't resist him. How could someone so cold be so hot? She couldn't get enough.

He was gentle with her at first, allowing her to get accustomed to the feeling of him moving inside her, but as the desire escalated he couldn't hold back any longer. They danced together, slick bodies entwined, going faster, harder, deeper. She held him as they cried out, coming together, swept away on the tide of unimaginable pleasure. They lay back, exhausted, and Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms, nuzzling her mark.

That night she fell asleep in his strong arms, but when she woke in the morning he was gone and she was alone once more.

   

Things had stabilized since that night. For a week afterwards he avoided her, not sure what to do about recent events. Ultimately he decided to treat her like he had been before, ignoring her hurt and sense of betrayal that he could sense through their link. So things went back to normal; Sesshoumaru ruled the West and Kagome helped the servants when she could and avoided Sesshoumaru.

This went on for several months, punctuated by visits to Edo or modern Tokyo where she would assure her friends and family that she was fine and happy and well treated. And then the South attacked. Troops had to be mobilized, recruits had to be trained, plans had to be made, and generally things had to be done and done quickly. The palace was in uproar and Kagome did her best to assist. She took charge of the medical wing and organized incoming and outgoing supplies. She trained and assigned medics to platoons, and helped tend to the wounded from the various battles.

She was exhausted at the end of each day, but she was happy; she was helping people. Sesshoumaru was faring worse, however. Through their link she could feel the stress and worry weighing down on him, so one day when she had a little spare time she sought him out. It was the first time in nine months that she had seen him outside of dinner.

She found him in his study frowning as he went over an intercepted message once again to double check everything. As soon as he sensed her presence, though, his head snapped up and his piercing gaze met hers. "What is it?" he snapped irritably.

Radiating gentleness and calm, she approached him. "You're stressed," she stated.

"Obviously," he bit back. Ignoring his vitriolic mood, she walked around behind him and began to soothingly massage his shoulders.

"Relax," she advised softly as she kneaded his shoulders and rubbed his neck and upper back. He was tense, very tense, but slowly the tension in his muscles released and his shoulders slumped, his eyes closed, and his head rolled back. She smiled at him and began to run her fingers through his hair. She brushed back his bangs and then massaged his scalp before finally running her fingers all the way through his silky strands to their tips. Kagome continued this for awhile before she had to return to her duties.

"I have to go, Sesshoumaru. I'm in charge of the medical wing," she explained, absently stroking his head. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before padding over to the door. "If you need me, you know where I'll be," she said and then made her way back to the hospital and resumed her duties.

After the next meeting, Sesshoumaru's Generals commented on how Sesshoumaru was almost agreeable. Well, as agreeable as Sesshoumaru could be.

   

A few weeks passed and the war continued on. Every once in a while Kagome would go and find Sesshoumaru when he was particularly stressed and repeat what she had done before, but she didn't see too much of him. And then Sesshoumaru led his troops into the deciding battle.

Kagome had on her old miko kimono with the sleeves tied back and was currently elbow deep in blood trying to staunch the bleeding from a heinous leg wound. She tied a tourniquet above the wound tightly and surveyed the damage. The flesh that was left was mangled; white bone flashed starkly against all the crimson. Even though the foot soldier was a youkai, if they didn't stop the bleeding they'd be forced to amputate.

She really tried to get the blood to stop flowing and start coagulating so his youkai healing abilities could take place, but it wouldn't stop and he'd already lost a lot of blood. His unconscious form was pale and clammy, and his breathing was becoming irregular. Making a split second decision, she called over a couple of assistants.

"Bring me a sterilized saw and a hot iron," she ordered. Taking the saw, she began to grimly cut off the appendage, ignoring the blood spraying all over her from his severed artery. Cauterizing the wound, she let him be taken to the bunks for the recovering patients.

"Incoming shipment of bandages, my Lady," said a servant. She nodded and instructed the servant as to where is should be taken. She turned to go back to tending the wounded, but a commotion from the servants had her looking towards the doors of the infirmary. There stood Sesshoumaru, haggard and bloody, supporting one of his Generals though he was barely able to support himself.

She rushed to him and ordered a couple of assistants to take the General while she herself took Sesshoumaru. Taking one of his arms and draping it about her shoulder, she helped him walk over to an empty bunk. He lay down laboriously, but had to sit back up because he began to cough violently. Blood stained his lips and rain down his chin in little rivulets.

Kagome bit her lip in worry and had a servant fetch her a few bedrolls so Sesshoumaru could lean back. She untied his armor and pelt and let them fall to the floor. "Where are you hurt?" she asked.

"My calf and my back are the most serious," he supplied, his normally strong voice slightly strained. Nodding, she took a look at his wound on his calf and began to clean and bandage it. She worked her way up, tending to all the minor cuts and scrapes he had acquired.

When she finished with his front, she rolled him onto this stomach with his help and surveyed his blood stained back. These were the injuries causing him to cough up blood. Three arrows had been imbedded in his back, their shafts snapped off leaving the heads buried in his flesh. Two of them had punctured his left lung; the other was piercing his right shoulder.

Kagome sent for some strong sake, small pliers, boiled water, bandages, and a hot iron. Pouring the sake in a bowl, she placed it near his lips and ordered him to drink it slowly. He complied and she repeated the process until she was confident he'd had enough to dull the pain somewhat; which meant draining a whole jar of sake. She then took the pliers and carefully clamped onto the miniscule shaft of arrow in his shoulder. "This is going to be painful, Sesshoumaru. Hold on for me," she said and quickly pulled out the arrowhead. His mouth tightened as she clenched his teeth, claws digging into the bedroll. She cauterized the wound, causing him to whimper softly, and then moved on to the next arrow.

The other two arrows were more difficult to extricate, because they were piercing his lung. She grasped the shaft of one and braced herself. "I've got to go slower on this one, Sesshoumaru; it's in your lung and I don't want to tear it more. You have to stay still for me, alright?" With that she began to slowly pull out the arrow. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and inhaled, grasping the bedroll again. Once the arrowhead came out, he exhaled, panting imperceptibly and sweating. On some level she felt privileged that he was showing her his pain; it meant he trusted her. If it were any other attendant, she was sure he would've shown no outward sign of his discomfort. However, it was also disconcerting to see him in such a state; it meant he was exhausted and in terrible pain. She did not wish that for him.

"You're doing real well. One more," she said after she had cauterized the previous wound. She repeated the process with the last arrowhead and then bandaged him up and flipped him back over onto his back, letting him lie down. There was nothing she could do for the blood seeping into his lungs.

She brushed back his silvery bangs tenderly as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. She was falling in love with him, as silly as it was. She felt warm and happy when he was around, and she respected him as a person. She sighed and moved to go and help other injured soldiers that still needed attention, but as soon as she moved Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's distress increase. Succumbing to the temptation of a chance to rest, she sat back down next to him, laid her head upon his bedroll, and drifted off to sleep herself, her hand gripping his.

   

It had been a few days, and Sesshoumaru still hadn't woken up yet. Occasionally he would cough up blood, and his eyes had fluttered once, but otherwise he was motionless. Kagome was beginning to worry. With his youkai healing he should have been up or at least conscious by now. It seemed that even youkai had trouble with internal bleeding. However, her fears were groundless. While she was checking his bandages, his eyes blinked open slowly, and he shifted slightly. She glanced up into his sun kissed orbs and launched herself into his arms, hugging him around the chest, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I was beginning to be afraid you weren't going to recover," she told him.

"Ridiculous," He scoffed, settling his head atop hers.

"I was scared for you," she whispered, hugging him tighter. He said nothing, but stroked her head once of twice soothingly. She cared for him? That was something unexpected; but then, she was a very caring person. Did she love him? He didn't know and supposed it didn't matter. He didn't love her, it was simply obligation. At least, that's what he told himself. That was all find and good when he was alone in his study, but here, holding her in his arms, knowing she had tended to him constantly in his state of weakness, it was harder to believe.

   

The months passed by, on and on in their slow and constant procession. The war was won, and the Western Lands now encompassed the South. The East and North began to be uneasy with Sesshoumaru's growing empire, but didn't know what to do about it, so wisely kept quiet.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were by no means in a normal marital relationship, but they no longer avoided each other and even sought each other out occasionally. Things were looking up for Kagome, and then Rin and her husband came to visit; which didn't seem like a catastrophe at the time, but in retrospect was a week of hell.

Kagome was excited when she heard that Rin and her husband Takahashi, a Lord of some human province, were coming to stay at the palace for a week, and she could tell Sesshoumaru was pleased as well. She felt slightly apprehensive, however; she had known Rin during her travels with Inuyasha, and Rin was very close to Sesshoumaru. What would Rin's reaction be when she found out they were married and mated? To her knowledge no one but those who had attended, her family and friends, and the other Cardinal Lords knew of the union. But then, Sesshoumaru had probably sent word to Rin and informed her… Still, what did she think? And what about this husband of hers? Was he treating her well? What did he think of youkai? Kagome worried constantly as she made preparations for the young hime's visit.

Kagome's fretting was putting Sesshoumaru on edge. He needed to keep his mate happy, for when she wasn't it gave him a headache and he couldn't concentrate on his paperwork. He had read the same line twenty times when he finally gave up on getting anything done; instead he stood and went to find Kagome.

She was currently pacing about her room, debating on what she should wear tomorrow—the day of Rin's arrival. He stood there at her open door for a few minutes, watching her pace about, before he finally spoke. "Wear the white and red one; they are the colors of the West. Wear the blue and gold obi along with it; those are the colors of my family," he made the decision for her. She turned to him, startled to see him in her doorway.

"But then we'll match," she said and made a face. He gave an impartial shrug.

"After the first day you may wear something else. It is tradition." Kagome nodded.

"Then I shall wear it." He nodded once but did not leave her doorway. "Is there something you wanted, Sesshoumaru?" she asked as she began to put back the various kimonos she had thrown about.

"You're stressed," he stated flatly.

"Obviously," came her tired retort.

"What is wrong?" he asked her. She sighed and stopped what she was doing, turning to look at him.

"Does Rin know about us?"

"She was informed," he assured her. "She was upset that she wasn't invited to the ceremony."

"Well, it was kind of impromptu. Inuyasha and I decided to get married within the week. There wasn't time to send a messenger. I was surprised you knew about it," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed."

"What about her husband?"

"He is aware as well."

"And… how exactly does he feel about youkai?" she asked worriedly.

"He does not look very highly upon them; however, he is wise enough to keep his opinions to himself in my presence," he said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"You don't like him," Kagome said. "Why did you let Rin marry him?"

"She loves him," he stated simply. She nodded in understanding. Walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around him, taking comfort in his strength. He looked down at his petite mate, whose nervousness was overwhelming. He enveloped her in his arms and stroked her head, marveling at how she barely reached his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Kagome," he assured her. She nodded her head against him and hugged him tighter.

The next day they awaited Rin's arrival in the audience chamber. Kagome absently stared off into space, utterly bored. At first she had been fidgety and nervous, but as time dragged on she slowly became disinterested. So it was that when the guard announced the couple's arrival, she jumped, startled out of her thoughts. Though Sesshoumaru made no move, she could feel his amusement at her expense and scowled at him. Her scowl was quickly replaced with a smile as a sixteen year old Rin and her husband Takahashi entered the chamber.

Takahashi bowed low to both of them, addressing them formally. "Greetings, Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, I am Lord Takahashi and this is my wife, Lady Rin." At this Rin bowed as well, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru gave a small nod of their heads in return. When Rin straightened she broke with decorum, running and giving Sesshoumaru a quick hug.

"I missed you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said brightly. Releasing him, she gave a large hug to Kagome. "Kagome-sama! It is good to see you! I was surprised to hear of your marriage, but I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Rin-chan," replied Kagome warmly.

"I am sorry about Inuyasha-san," Rin said sympathetically. Kagome was taken off guard. She hadn't thought about Inuyasha in a long time—months really.

"That is okay, Rin-chan, your uncle is difficult sometimes. But I am grateful to him; if he had not done what he did, I would not be here," she explained. "Come, you must be tired from your long journey. Servants will show you to your rooms so that you may rest. We shall see you at dinner," said Kagome.

When Rin and Takahashi had gone, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "If you still love him, I will not hold you here," he said, his voice and face as emotionless as stone. She smiled at him.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. I will not leave," she assured and patted his hand. She saw his eyes widen slightly and her smile grew. Silly insecure Youkai Lord. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards the kitchen, calling over her shoulder as she went, "I have to go and oversee the dinner preparations. Try not to kill Takahashi until then!"

Sesshoumaru stood there in shock for a few moments before heading to his study and attempting to get some work done. Unfortunately, his thoughts kept coming back to Kagome and what she'd said. She loved him? He could sense no lies in her, so she must. Did he? He had come to care for her and respect her. He didn't want her to leave him. The thought of her leaving was… not a good one. Was he in love with her? He had the suspicion that he was.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon they were all sitting in the dining room. They ate and listened as Rin chattered about her life, her excited monologues broken briefly when Sesshoumaru, Kagome, or Takahashi interjected, only to pick up again. It grew late, however, and they all retired to their chambers with promises to spend more time catching up tomorrow.

Kagome couldn't sleep. It was nearing one in the morning she guessed, and she'd been tossing and turning all night. Finally, she gave up on her fruitless quest for the elusive sleep fairy and sat up, pulling on an outer kimono as a robe. She slipped out of her room quietly, tiptoeing down corridors, and made it into the central gardens. Relaxing, she sat and leaned against a great tree, her eyes cast up to the heavens, marveling at the beauty of the stars. She sensed Rin's husband come up behind her, and so when he spoke she didn't start. "I've always admired the stars."

"Good evening, Takahashi-san. Couldn't sleep?" she asked warmly.

"How can I sleep when I am in the home of a demon?" he spat. Kagome was shocked. This was such a change from the attitude he had displayed before. She was utterly appalled. "How can you live with him? How can you be _mated_ to him?" Kagome could only stare as he sidled up next to her, and continued to spew poison in her ears. "Of course, you must not be very happy with him… you do not share his bed. Perhaps you are disgusted. But then again, you were supposed to mate his half brother before he cheated on you. Maybe _he_ is disgusted with _you_." Anger finally spurred Kagome into action.

Leaping up she slapped him hard across his face. "How _dare_ you insult me! And not only me, but my Lord as well! If you were not married to my daughter in law, I would kill you myself," she hissed. "I will not inform Lord Sesshoumaru of this incident, but the second time I will not be so lenient. Good night, Takahashi," she growled and stalked back inside, retiring to her chambers.

The rest of the week went by with barely masked tension and hatred between Kagome and Takahashi, and she breathed a sigh of relief when Rin and her husband finally departed. Sesshoumaru looked at her, and she knew her secret wouldn't keep. "You will inform me of what occurred between yourself and Takahashi," he stated.

"I said I wouldn't tell you," she shot back.

"You are mistaken."

"Fine! I slapped him," she muttered the last part so quietly even he couldn't make out what she said.

"Repeat yourself louder, Kagome," he warned, inwardly amused at her antics.

"GAH! I slapped him, okay!" she yelled. He raised an eyebrow and ignored the ringing in his ears.

"Why?" he asked calmly and patiently.

"Heinsultedmeandyouandthewholeoftheyoukaispeciesandigotsomadandsoislappedhimandthreatenedtokillhimand…" she mumbled incoherently.

"Kagome…"

"Okay, okay. He insulted me, and you, and the whole of the youkai species!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"What did he say to you?" he ground out.

"He accused us of being disgusted with each other, and asked me how I could be mated to you…" She looked up at him, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "I don't disgust you, do I Sesshoumaru? I… I'll leave you alone if I do. You won't have to look at me…" He put a hand on her chin, silencing her gently with his thumb.

"Cease this, woman. Does it look like this Sesshoumaru is disgusted by you?"

"N-no."

"You're beautiful Kagome," he said as he nuzzled her hair. "Come, we have much to do," he said as he led her back inside the palace.

   

Many things had happened since Rin's departure almost two months ago. A drought had swept the land in the summer months; no rain had fallen in what seemed like forever. Fires raged unchecked through the country, followed by famine and flanked by disease. Sesshoumaru's army was broken into units to combat the fire, while he himself tried to find a solution to the famine. Kagome had her hands full with the diseased peasants, thousands of which came to the Western Stronghold seeking sanctuary daily. And then Inuyasha came, and he wasn't alone.

He was pale and hollow cheeked, but it was nothing compared to the two humans he carried. Miroku was slung over the hanyou's shoulder, emaciated and wracked with shivers. Sango he carried bridal style, her lean form also as thin as a skeleton, her breathing labored. He made it to the palace infirmary before he collapsed, knowing they were safe.

Kagome was shocked and afraid for her friends. The last thing she expected was Inuyasha and her friends to be here, afflicted so severely. They needed food, desperately, and then she'd worry about the plague. She laid them each on separate bunks and helped them drink the broth and rice that was being fed to all the refugees. Even that was imported, from the East, she thought grimly.

After they had taken some of the soup, she inspected and treated them. There was nothing more she could do but make them comfortable after she administered the injection. Sesshoumaru would need to be informed…

The next day Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome wiping the sweat from Miroku's forehead. He sat up and groaned. His head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it. "Kagome?" he asked, confused. He had forgotten she'd be at his brother's stronghold, but what was she doing tending to people like a common servant? Then again, she was Kagome; she couldn't stand not helping people.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped. "You shouldn't be up yet!"

"Keh, I'm fine. Quit your worrying woman," he griped back. Suddenly, she hugged him.

"It must have been bad if you came here," she said, still holding him. His eyes softened.

"He may be a bastard, but his palace is a haven for refugees," he informed her.

"I know, more keep coming every day," she laughed as she released him and forced him to lie back on the cot. "What happened?" she asked, now serious.

"Kaede died a few months ago, and the villagers turned on me. I took refuge in the demon slayer's village with Miroku and Sango. The East was doing fine, and we all thought there was no danger since the village is on the border of the East and West. But the famine is spreading to the other lands. We were hit pretty hard, and then the fires threatened the borders of the village. We got out just in time… everybody is evacuating to the Western Palace; I went ahead with Miroku and Sango, they're in the most critical condition. If your mate doesn't do something soon, the crisis is going to spread to all of Japan," he told her. The grim news wasn't unique, many of her patients had told much the same story; but Kaede, she was distressed that word of her death had not been sent to her. The time to grieve, however, was not now. She would mourn her passing later; right now she needed to tend to her friends.

It had been a few days and Kagome was running low on saline, I.V.'s, burn cream, and other important medical equipment and antibiotics. She needed to make a trip to the well to dispose of her hazardous waste material and buy new supplies. Inuyasha was now up and about, terrorizing the servants and irritating Sesshoumaru; Miroku had woken up a few times and was healing nicely; but Sango had yet to regain consciousness. She was loathe to leave her friends still recovering, but she needed the supplies.

She entered Sesshoumaru's office quietly and sat, waiting until he gave her his attention. He was working on a stack of paperwork that only seemed to grow larger, and she could tell it was taking its toll. His face was not as hard, his shoulders were slightly hunched, and there was a hint of red about his eyes. If any other had seen him, they would never have guessed, but to Kagome, he looked tired. When he finally looked up at her, her heart fluttered; even when he was exhausted he was magnificent. "Kagome," he acknowledged.

"When was the last time you slept, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, concerned.

"I am fine, woman," he defended.

"No, you're not. Look at you Sesshoumaru! You're exhausted. You need sleep," she insisted. He sighed, but gave no other comment. "Sesshoumaru," she said tenderly. "When was the last time you slept?" She waited patiently for him to speak. After a few minutes, he finally responded.

"Four months ago. You hardly came here to inquire about my health, however. What is it you want?" he asked, but there was no bite to his words.

"Well, I came to tell you that I'm out of medical supplies and need to make a run to the well. I was going to ask you to come with me like you always do, but you need to sleep. Inuyasha's up and about as you know. He can take me; you stay and get some rest. The people need you to be strong."

Sesshoumaru growled. "I will not let that half breed near you, alone, for that amount of time," he ground out. She looked at him and his eyes said what he would not: 'Not after what he did to you. Not after he hurt you.' She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'll be fine Sesshoumaru," she placated.

"This Sesshoumaru is coming with you," he insisted stubbornly.

"You need to stay here. Our people need you, and you need rest. Stay," she implored. She did have a point, he conceded. Though he would admit it to no one, he desperately needed sleep. And it was true, his people needed him here. But he _did not_ want to leave her with his half brother. Deep within him something reared its ugly head, what it was he couldn't say, he'd never felt like this before, at least not in centuries. All he knew was that he didn't, under any circumstances, want his half brother near her. But she needed the supplies, and he needed to stay. Reluctantly, he nodded his head.

"I'm leaving as soon as I'm ready," she informed him, and turned to leave. Kagome had almost reached the door when she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind and turn her around so she faced him. She had a moment when she was lost in his amber eyes before his lips crashed down on hers in a heated, possessive kiss. _Someone_ felt threatened, she laughed in her head. They broke the kiss and she stroked his cheek affectionately. "I'll be fine, Sesshoumaru, don't worry," she assured. With that, she left him to his work and went to pack her old, worn yellow bag.

   

"Brings back old times, doesn't it?" Kagome laughed as she sped through the forest on Inuyasha's back. The trip would have gone faster and smoother with Sesshoumaru, but they would still get there quickly, and it was nice to travel as she once had, so long ago, during the time of Naraku. A faint 'Keh' was his only response, drifting back to her on the man-made wind. She smiled to herself; it was indeed like old times.

They reached the well late in the afternoon, early evening. The clearing was bathed in slanted golden light and equally slanted shadows, lending it a surreal aura. Kagome took in a deep breath of air and glanced back once at Inuyasha before she let herself fall into the black abyss. The familiar warmth of blue power flooded around her, caressing her own pink houriki. It was comforting, and eased her fears, but it was gone all too soon, leaving her standing at the bottom of a cold dark well in a now alien world.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha materialized behind her and lifted her up and out of the well. She opened the door to the well house and breathed in the sickly city air. It always surprised her how quickly she forgot the pollution that was in the future, and how accustomed she was to the clean air of the Sengoku Jidai. They entered the house to find it empty and forlorn; her family must be on vacation. That was just as well; her visit was more of the business nature anyway. After Inuyasha got situated, she began to contact the people she needed.

Kagome collapsed, exhausted, on the couch. It had been two long days and finally she had accomplished everything she came for. The waste product had been taken by the biohazard squad, and she had restocked all of her supplies. The trip back would take longer, but Ah-Un should be waiting by the well to help bring back the supplies. She felt more than saw Inuyasha sit next to her, because her eyes had closed of their own accord. Silence hung heavy over them, stifling and uncomfortable.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started and sighed. "About the wedding… and Kikyo… I'm sorry." Kagome shifted awkwardly.

"It's okay Inuyasha… I forgive you," she replied, and she had forgiven him, a long time ago she realized.

"I know you can't come back to me, but I wish you could. Kikyo left me, but I know you never would."

"You're wrong, Inuyasha. I did leave you. Come on, let's get back," she said and laboriously got up from the couch.

They had been flying on Ah-Un for an hour or so, silence once again blanketing them. Tired of he hanyou's sulking, Kagome attempted to lighten the mood. "Look, Inuyasha, I'm content where I am. Sesshoumaru is kind to me."

"Are you Kagome? Are you _really_ happy?" he asked petulantly.

"Yes," was her simple reply.

"Really. 'Cause I don't think you are. I know you; you need attention, and from what I've seen he doesn't give you much of it."

"More than _you_ gave me, Inuyasha," she bit back.

"At least I didn't ignore you! You barely see each other, Kagome! He sits in his study all day and you work in the infirmary," Inuyasha argued, his ire rising.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she cried.

"Oh, I can see you're real happy. Come on, if you were both little love birds you'd at least have rooms _close_ to each other. You're on opposite sides of the palace for Kami's sake!"

"You know what Inuyasha; I'm done discussing this with you." With that the silence set in once more. The palpable tension strained both their nerves, but neither broke it. So the rest of the ride went; Inuyasha silently fuming, and Kagome silently crying.

When they reached the Western palace Kagome fled inside, stopping only to instruct a few servants on what to do with the supplies. She ran without a set course, blindly navigating the twisting corridors, so it was a surprise when she ended up bursting into Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru looked up to see the tear stained face of his pretty mate before she launched himself into his arms sobbing. He growled low when Inuyasha soon followed, assuming him to be the cause of Kagome's distress.

"What did you do?" The words were accusatory and filled with venom. He knew he should never have let her go with Inuyasha. Damn that half breed. Inuyasha laid back his ears, flattening them against his head.

"I did nothing. It's you! It's all _your_ fault!" he shouted.

"What did _I_ do half breed?" Sesshoumaru hissed, tightening his grip on Kagome.

"It's not what you have done Sesshoumaru, it's what you haven't. All the things you _haven't_ done that you should have. I challenge you for Kagome, bastard. I'll kill you this time!"

"I accept, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, scooping up Kagome and proceeding to the training field. Once he set her down on the sidelines he turned to Inuyasha and drew his Bakusaiga, readying himself for his half brother's attack. Kagome sat dejectedly on the grass, crying uncontrollably. This whole thing had gotten blown out of proportion, but she should have expected that with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She loved Sesshoumaru and worried for him despite the fact that she had seen his prowess in battle many times. But she also didn't want Inuyasha to die. He was her best friend, and even though his words had been harsh, she knew what he had said was true, and he was only trying to protect her. Kagome's heart was in turmoil, and it was all she could do to keep her eyes on the battle.

Inuyasha attacked first, predictably and rashly. He swung wildly with his transformed Tessaiga, missing completely when Sesshoumaru dodged smoothly. A parry here, a thrust there, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru locked blades. "She's mine, half breed," Sesshoumaru spat as they jumped back, only to connect again.

"Shut up you bastard! You aren't worthy of her!" Inuyasha yelled, sending a Wind Scar towards the Taiyoukai.

"Neither are you," countered Sesshoumaru as he dodged smoothly. Sesshoumaru took the opening and sent a gigantic power blast at Inuyasha, who attempted to push it back with the Backlash Wave. Sesshoumaru's attack overpowered it, however, and continued to barrel towards Inuyasha. The hanyou dodged, but not fast enough, getting caught by the blast on one half of his body. He was thrown back, hitting the ground hard. He groaned and attempted to sit up, but stopped when the cold metal of Sesshoumaru's blade touched the soft flesh of his throat.

Inuyasha knew this was the end. Sesshoumaru may have spared him on other occasions, but Inuyasha had overstepped his bounds. He had challenged him for his mate, and now he would die for it. Sesshoumaru drew back Bakusaiga, preparing to strike.

"Stop!" Sesshoumaru paused, his sword an inch from Inuyasha's neck. Picking herself up off the ground, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and looked up at Sesshoumaru pleadingly. "Please, please don't kill him," she begged. His hand tightened on his sword and he glared at Inuyasha. His mate was pleading for the life of his enemy, an enemy who had threatened to take her away. He felt betrayed, but he could not deny her something she wanted.

"Your life is spared, but you are exiled from my lands. Be thankful to my mate for her mercy," he spat, before turning on his heel and stalking back inside. Slowly, Kagome followed, leaving Inuyasha broken on the ground. She felt alone and naked suddenly, and realized Sesshoumaru had blocked her from his emotions. She felt lost without the connection; abandoned. Woefully, she ceased to follow him and retreated to her own room.

Sesshoumaru sat in his study staring blankly at his barren desk. Why did she continue to stand up for Inuyasha? The half breed was unworthy of her loyalty. And what about him? She was _his_ mate; would she stand up for his enemy and not for her mate? Summoning a servant angrily, he ordered a jar of sake, not entirely sure what he planned to do.

He poured himself a cup and glared at it, as if it had offended him by its existence. Slowly, he drank the cup and poured another…

   

It had been a few hours and Kagome lay limply on her futon, gazing lifelessly out at her rice paper wall. She was hurt and angry at the both of them. How could Inuyasha so foolishly challenge Sesshoumaru? And now he had been banished; she'd never see him again. And Sesshoumaru—he was actually going to kill his brother. She knew where he was coming from, but that didn't make it right. She sighed in frustration and attempted to take a nap and forget about the world. And then her shoji slid open behind her.

She knew who it was instantly, and she did not want to see him right now. "Go away, Sesshoumaru," she ordered.

"No," he said simply, leaning on the doorframe.

"What do you want?" she asked then. He strode towards her and pulled her up from the bed, bringing her against him.

"My mate," he said and nuzzled her neck. Kagome could smell the scent of sake on his breath and wrinkled her nose.

"You've been drinking," she stated.

"A little," he conceded. He trailed small kisses up her jaw until she swatted him away.

"How many did you have?" she asked disapprovingly. He began to nibble at her ear.

"Hm?" he asked distractedly. She pushed him away again.

"How many drinks did you have, Sesshoumaru?" she reiterated, her voice stern.

"A jar or two," Sesshoumaru answered. He went back to nuzzling her neck and let his hands roam. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to fight to keep her head. Damn tipsy youkai.

"A jar or two?" she asked.

"I lost count," he supplied. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of her room and through the palace, his face buried in her hair, inhaling her soothing scent.

"How can you still walk steadily?" she wondered.

"Youkai have a higher tolerance for alcohol."

"Oh," was all she could say as he carried her through the palace, ignoring the stares of the servants. He reached his room and set her down on the futon, continuing his attentions with more vigor. "Sesshoumaru," she moaned as he worked her obi loose, having a little more difficulty in his inebriated state. Her thoughts of resisting were quickly drowned in a sea of desire when he pressed his insistent lips to hers.

The passionate kiss was laced with the bitter taste of sake and left Kagome breathless. Throwing discretion to the winds, she succumbed to his urging and let go.

Untying his sash, she pushed his kimono and juban off his shoulders, exposing his pale and chiseled chest. Running her hands up his pecs, she rested them on his strong shoulders and pulled him to her, kissing him heatedly. Encouraged at last, he slipped the kimono from her soft form and ran his own hands along her sides, from her hips to her small waist to finally cup her voluptuous breasts. He massaged them slowly, sensually, flicking his thumbs over her sensitive nipples, making her arch against him and moan. She was driving him insane with her soft mewling, but he wanted to savor her for as long as he could control himself; which with the alcohol wouldn't be long.

Sesshoumaru was driving her insane with his touches that seemed to scorch her skin and caress things deep inside her. She needed his touch, she needed him inside her, but he denied her advances. It was maddening. She kissed down his chest and attempted to slip off his hakama, but he gently caught her hands and pinned them above her head. "Stay," he whispered huskily as he let go of her hands, dragging his own down her curves until he held her hips.

Lowering his head between her legs, he pulled her hips closer and licked between her folds, long and slow, devouring her spicy taste, enjoying the sight of her writhing on the bed. He smirked and plunged his tongue deep inside her, rotating it in small circles, his keen hearing picking up her barely breathed pleas. "Oh, Se-sshou-maru… Kami… don't st-op," her words hitched every time he flicked his tongue a certain way. She was irresistible, how could he refuse to comply? So he continued.

He retracted his tongue slowly, only to plunge it back in, repeating the process faster and faster, using his hands on her hips to rock her in time. He could feels her muscles clench on either side of him; she was close, just a little bit more. Reaching her peak, she arched into him and gasped, feeling the warmth of ecstasy spill throughout her body. She gripped the blankets, riding the natural high until it abated. Kagome fell back onto the futon, breathing heavily.

Sesshoumaru didn't giver her much time to recover before kissing her roughly, nipping her lip. Tasting herself on his tongue, she whimpered and ground her hips against him. He could feel her hot wetness, her readiness and finally acquiesced to her unspoken request, slipping off his hakama. He gently spread her legs a little wider, positioning her right where he wanted her. Burying her hands in his hair, she approved his actions by kissing down his jaw, down his neck, and to his chest. Her butterfly caresses were driving him crazy, making him lose control. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes from bleeding red with lust and desire.

Kagome reached his chest and took his nipple in her mouth, biting gently. It was the last straw. His breath caught and the tide of red creeping into his eyes escaped. "Kagome…" he growled in pleasure before bringing her head back up and kissing her thoroughly. He thrust into her, burying himself fully into her core, making her grip his waist tightly with her legs. Her blunt nails dug into his shoulder blades, and her soft breasts pressed against his chest. He growled lowly and nipped the mark he'd left on her shoulder, relishing the way she squirmed against him.

He drew out of her slowly, immediately feeling her loss, and if her whimper was any indication, she felt his. He entered her again, and she cried out beneath him, rocking her hips. They began a rhythm, moving together as one, as the orgasm began to build. Harder and harder, deeper and deeper, faster and faster, they could feel the pleasure as it welled up against an invisible dam. They were teetering on the brink of release; one more thrust and the sea would overflow. Sesshoumaru captured her lips once more before his hot seed spilled into her, triggering the flood and breaking the dam, making them break apart as they cried out.

The orgasm began deep in the pits of their stomachs and spilled out, engulfing them both fully. They rode it, their breath gasping, heartbeats fast and erratic, muscles spasming and relaxing alternately. Finally, the euphoria began to recede and they slumped, fatigued. Sesshoumaru collapsed beside Kagome, pulling out of her warmth and gathering her close to him. They spooned each other closely, and Sesshoumaru draped his arm around her tiny waist, tucking her head under his chin. Their hair was mingled; black coal with cool silver, contrasting yet complimentary. Sesshoumaru breathed in her calming scent deeply and allowed himself to relax. He'd have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but the night was worth it.

"You will sleep with me from now on," he decided, tightening his grip on her and pulling her closer. She smiled slightly.

"Is this because of what Inuyasha said?" she asked curiously, amusement tainting her voice.

"Hn," was his noncommittal response. She chuckled.

"I love you too, Sesshoumaru," she replied. Long after she drifted into sleep he gave his response.

"Aishiteru, koishii," he whispered in the still night. And then the Great Lord Sesshoumaru succumbed to the pull of sleep himself, content with his mate beside him.

   

Epilogue

The winter during the year of the famine was harsh and cold, affecting all the kingdoms of Japan. Many died during the long months, but Kagome did her best to save all she could. The next summer came and slowly the devastation of the previous year was overgrown with soft green sprouts. The famine was over, and in its wake the land was renewed and fertile.

Sesshoumaru now devoted his time to repaying the East and North, who had given them aide. Kagome had time to herself now to visit with Miroku and Sango, to see Shippo and her family, and to reflect quietly or garden. She was happy and fulfilled. She had a kingdom devoted to her, friends and family who cared for her, and a mate who loved her, even if he didn't show it often. And she had this, she thought as she lovingly stroked her rounded abdomen. She was five months along, in the middle of her second trimester, and things couldn't have been better. Of course, there was her overprotective mate to consider.

"You should not be working, Kagome." Speak of the devil. She turned to face Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"I'm just doing a little weeding, Sesshoumaru. You can't expect me to sit around all day and do nothing; I'll go insane!" she argued.

"That is exactly what I expect. You will hurt your back, woman," he said as he scooped her up and carried her back inside. She scowled at him.

"I can walk Sesshoumaru. Put me down," she insisted. She gasped and clutched onto his kimono when he moved to drop her. He secured her in his arms once more and chuckled softly. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "That wasn't funny, Sesshoumaru."

"On the contrary," he insisted. She glared at him a little more before settling back in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru, I want mochi with wasabi and some raw meat," she whined. He groaned inwardly. Lately she'd been having such odd cravings, and she wouldn't stop whining until she got them. What was mochi anyway? "Red meat," she added. Maybe something was wrong with her, he thought. Did all pregnant human women crave strange things? He would ask her mother when he went back for this 'mochi'. Coming to the room they now shared, he plopped her back in bed and tucked her in. She looked up at him with pleading, pretty blue eyes. Damn her.

"I will retrieve them for you," he told her before setting off towards the well. She smiled as she watched him go, waiting until he was out of sight. Grinning wickedly, she got back out of bed and resumed tending the garden, where she was later caught by an amused Sesshoumaru and once again brought back up to bed, this time along with the requested food items.

A/N: Again, reviews are welcomed, as are well-thought-out flames. I hope you liked it. I have gotten a few requests to continue the story, but if I do it will be a sequel. That is a very big maybe on the writing of a sequel, however, so don't get your hopes up. We shall see...

The Masked Fox


End file.
